


Telling Stories

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is an innocent bean, Just a silly little thing I did, Making up things in regards to Santa Claus, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara





	Telling Stories

When the Ink Demon had demanded the woman tell him a story, she thought him joking. But the way he sat down in front of her, knees drawn to his chest, smiling vibrating in anticipation and hands resting on his knees, she realized that he was being serious. Lillian swallowed thickly, trying to think of a story to tell him, something to satisfy his desire for a little while and maybe make him leave for a bit. Nothing immediately came to mind, nothing that she thought would interest him. Biting her lip, she tried to think of something.

Then she came up with something.

“Wh-why don’t I tell you about the story of Santa Claus, yeah?” Christmas was still a few months away, but it was a nice holiday. Full of joy and family and the act of gift giving and receiving… It was nice. When the Demon tilted his head to the side curiously, she smiled a little nervously. “Y-you like that…? A-alright. W-well, why don’t we do it this way, yeah? I’ll tell you the story, but you have to be _very_ quiet and… a-and stop me if you don’t understand something, okay?” When he nodded, she took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

“There was once a jolly old man by the name of Saint Nicholas. He was a good man, a really nice one. He would have his little… little helpers! He would have his little helpers go around and build all sorts of toys and – o-oh, is something wrong?”

Bendy had leaned forward, reaching for her to grab her attention. When he had managed that, he lowered his hand, tilting his head some. He tapped the ground, as if trying to ask something.

Lillian swallowed and shifted some. “D-do… Do you not know what a toy is?” The nod that followed broke her heart some. She scratched at the back of her neck some. “A… A toy is an object that… That you can play with!” She looked around in the room that he had her trapped in and noticed a small, ink covered plush of the Demon himself. She gestured to it, motioning for him to give it to her. He seemed to hesitate before doing as she silently asked, grabbing the plush and reluctantly passing it to her. She smiled nervously. “This is a toy. It’s soft and squishy and, uh… N-not alive! Yeah. It’s made of stuffing inside and covered in fabric, see?” She handed it back to him gently.

He took it and tilted his head to the opposite side, trailing his humanoid fingers along the toy. He looked at the seems through the ink covering his eyes and seemed to chatter silently before hugging it tight to his chest. Just as she said, it was soft and squishy. And it made no noise of protest, so it was clearly not alive! He nodded slowly before relaxing his hold on the toy, returning his attention to her.

“R-right… He would have his little helpers go around and… and they would make toys for all the good little girls and boys. Many people loved him so much that he became Santa Claus!” Okay, maybe that wasn’t _entirely_ accurate. She didn’t really know the story of Santa Claus, but Bendy didn’t know that. He had no need to know that. Besides, he seemed to be enjoying what she was telling him, regardless of whether it was right or not. “Santa had to move somewhere else to increase his little toy shop, knowing that if he was to tend to all the good boys and girls, he needed to make sure that there was a big enough shop to do what was needed! So, he went up to where no human has ever gone before. The north pole! It’s really cold there and people didn’t want to live there, so he decided to set up shop there! He would have all the space he needed! Surrounded by lots of little helpers and snow and – snow?”

Bendy nodded slowly. He had never heard of such a thing. Not that he could remember, anyways.

The more that Lillian realized that the Ink Demon had been denied so much in life, the more she found herself growing angry at her Uncle Joey. She would have to teach him… So much stuff…

“Snow is… It’s like… water. You know what that is, right?” When he didn’t answer, she frowned and sighed. “Think of it as… as liquid glass, okay? Or clear ink. Snow is just really cold water and it falls from the sky in the color of white. It’s fun to play in and fun to throw at other people sometimes! Anyways… Santa was surrounded by snow and he soon made himself a sleigh and recruited the help of several reindeer, four legged creatures with horns that sprout from their heads but split into more horns. Okay? A-and he would use his sleigh and the reindeer on one specific night out of the year, Christmas Eve, and load it up with large sacks of presents filled with toys… He would deliver to all the children in the world and they would leave out food and drink for Santa as a sort of thank you. I-I’m sure that if I told Santa you were here, he would bring you something nice!”

Bendy seemed to perk up at the thought of being brought presents, his smile vibrating in delight at the very thought. Lillian felt a little bad for lying, but… It was worth it to see him get so excited. Maybe… Maybe if she was still trapped there by the time Christmas rolled around, she would make something for him and give it to him and say it was from Santa. Tell him it was a last minute gift from the jolly old man himself since he only _just_ found out about him. It would hold up, she hoped. “You just have to be _really_ good, okay? As in… uh… O-oh! You can’t hurt my sister. I-if you see her, I mean. She was the one that was carrying me when you were chasing us after you… um… did something to Sammy. Okay?” She swallowed. “Which means you can’t chase her! I-if you see her, you have to let her go. Okay?”

The Ink Demon nodded his head vigorously. He would be good! He would spare the girl and be a good Demon! Lillian smiled in relief. Well… at least Mindy would be safe… For now.


End file.
